The tentai's assassin
by hiei-lover-416
Summary: There is an assassin that is after the Tentai. He is the most highly skilled and sought out assassin in the Makai. How will they team overcome someone who they cannot find until he strikes?
1. Default Chapter

****

This is a little idea of something that I have been working with. Almost all of the stories we read are so out of character for the show, so I decided to do something out of character. This is a warning before hand, this is a story with alternate pairings. It is going to be Yusuke/Kurama, Kuwabara/Yukina, Keiko/Boton, and Hiei/OC.

Oh, and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my own character.

There was once a story that was told to young children so they stayed in bed late at night. It was a tale of a young girl, and how she went evil. She killed everyone and everything. She never once regretted it, and if the children were not careful, she would kill them when she went out on her nightly hunting prowls. This was the gist of the story. But, in real life, this story had much more detail, much more evil, and much more sadness.

Now on with the story…

" How much do you charge?" Asks a well dressed man, who wrinkles his nose as if he is disgusted to be talking to this particular person.

" Depends on who I go after." Reply's someone who is fully cloaked. There is no part of the body shown, and from the voice, it sounds like a male, but is too scratchy and low to tell.

" It's the Urameshi team."

" I wondered when someone would hire me to get them. I have been wanting this fight for a long time. Because I look forward to this fight, I will go cheap with you. Two million."

" I will pay half now, half after you do the job."

" No, all now or no deal."

" How do I know if you can do it? Even Toguro's team couldn't defeat them."

" If you didn't think I could do it, why did you waste my time calling me here? I won't do it until you pay the full price, take it or leave it."

" I will let you know in a few days!"

" No, now, or I will not return."

" Fine, but you had better do the job and finish them off. If you don't, I will be coming after you."

" You could try, but nobody can defeat me, especially someone as weak as you. As for the Urameshi team, don't trip, they will soon be dead. Just listen for the rumors. You know they will start when I finish the deed."

The cloaked figure walks away, leaving the rich man standing there looking dumbfounded. Then angry.

****

Rich Man POV

I spent months to track down the assassin. MONTHS, and he has the gall to insult ME? After I just paid him two million? Oh well, the detectives will be out of my way so I can continue with my plans to unleash demons into the human world. Even if they are tipped, by that dumb ass Koenma, that there is an assassin after them, he is too hard to find and strikes quickly. If it took me months to find him, they will never find him and will never know when he will strike. This is perfect. I will be rich when I rule the worlds!

****

Normal POV

There were four boys, walking down the street together, when all of a sudden, everything around them froze.

" What the Hell?"

All of a sudden, a little toddler popped up in front of the boy who had yelled.

" Yusuke, this is no time for yelling. I just found out that somebody has hired an assassin to kill the four of you."

" HAHAHAHA, somebody apparently doesn't have the balls to come after me himself. Oh well, I am in the mood to kick a little ass. Let this person come."

" Don't be stupid Yusuke, you don't even know who this assassin is!"  
" Well, if I can destroy Toguro then I can definitely destroy some weak person who kills just for money."

" Yusuke, you have to think about this. This assassin was hired to kill all of us, not just you. Plus whoever this assassin is can't be stupid, assassins wouldn't be assassins if they were stupid because they would all be dead by the person they were trying to kill, or the rest would be in prison. Also, every person in the Demon world knows about us, he will not be coming into this fight blindly."

" Yeah, Yeah. Geesh Kurama, you sure know how to put things, but your forgetting. I'm a simple person, everything you just said went in one ear and out the other."

Every person fell over anime style. Well, everyone with the exception of one person. He was a short man with black hair that stood up and had a white bandanna wrapped around his head. Hiei.

" Hn, Fool!"

" Shut up and listen to me!" said Koenma.

" This is no ordinary assassin. Normally, we can identify assassins. But this one in particular, we have no details on. He has no specific pattern of how to kill each victim. The only way we know which ones he kills are by the sign of some sort burnt onto their neck. Its like the sign is on a ring of some sort. This assassin has never been seen, and the ones who pay him can only identify this assassin with wearing robes that show no part of his body. This, is the assassin of the shadows. He has no name."

" Well, I can just sense him when he comes near. In order for him to be that strong, he has to emit loads of energy. And you all know that I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will defeat this foe and bring justice to all!"

" Hn, that big oaf will be the first to go. Any person knows how to kill. You start with the weakest of the group and move your way up to the strongest. That way, you will still have energy left over to defeat him."

" Hey! Just what are you implying? That I am weak. Bring it on shrimpy, I could take you on any time any day. Just name the place!"

" Gladly!"

" Boys! Cool it. I will go back to spirit world and try looking up anything I can on the info on this assassin. In the meantime, be careful. Hiei, Kurama, be careful. I know you two have heard the more harsh details of what this assassin does to his victims. I don't want to have to see you guys like that."

With that, everything turned back to normal. The boys started to head back to Yusuke's house.

****

Back with the asassin POV

How will I manage to accomplish this? I know I told that guy that I could defeat them. But I was at the tournament, I saw how they fight. I will have to study them. Keep myself hidden until I understand their moves. If I can predict what they will do next, then I can win. What do I know so far? I know that they don't fight together. That is an advantage and disadvantage to me. I will fight only one at a time, so I don't have to worry about the others. But I will wear myself out by the time I get to Yusuke. I will wait until I have seen them to choose my course of action.

Now, for finding them!

****

Normal POV still with assassin

The assassin was jumping from tree to tree, house to house, or pole to pole. Whichever one happened to be the chosen path at the time. All of a sudden, he stopped. His head tilted to the side, as if he were listening for something. He listed his face to the sky. Then a split second later, jumped off into a different direction. The assassin stopped, and jumped to the ground behind some bushes. With his energy concealed, he spied on the four boys lounging in the park. Hiei, the assassin noted, was sitting in a tree. Kurama was sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree, reading. Yusuke and Kuwabara were wrestling a little further away.

The four boys attention was caught when there was a beeping sound that started out of nowhere. Yusuke stood up, dusting himself off, and dug a compact out of his pocket. When he opened it, the beeping stopped and Boton appeared on the surface.

" Hello Yusuke, Boton here!"

" Yeah, Yeah, what do you want. Don't tell me the toddler want's to see us again?"

" Actually, no, I am at the temple, and Yukina wants to go on a picnic. She wants to know if you guys can come?"

The compact is stolen from Yusuke by Kuwabara.

" Of course we will come. I will bring my lovely Yukina some beautiful flowers."

" Great, come as soon as you can, Yukina and I will have everything ready when you guys get here."

Yusuke wrestled the compact back from Kuwabara and turned it off. The four boys started to head out of town, towards the woods. It took a while, but after a half hour, three of the boys reached the stairs leading up. Little did they know, they were being followed.

" Why does Hiei always get there so fast?" asked Kuwabara.

" Because he is faster than us you big oaf." Replied Yusuke.

" Yeah, but he could at least be polite and walk with us. Instead, he just makes us eat his dust. Its like he is mocking us or something."

" Hiei is not mocking you, it is just not in his nature to go slow. Walking to him is like running to you."

" And how do you know Hiei so well, eh Kurama?"

" EW… Urameshi, what your implying is gross. I just got my happy bubble burst by a disgusting picture. I blame you!"

" There is nothing between Hiei and I. I just so happened to spend more time with Hiei before we joined with you guys."

" Oh really? Whatever you say Kurama."

" Take it as you will. I care not."

With this said, the three boys had reached the top of the steps, only to be greeted by a young woman. She had bright blue hair and an appearance that just screamed bubble head.

" Hey Boton, where is Yukina?"

" She is just getting dressed Yusuke."

At that moment, a short girl with sea green hair and red eyes walked out of the temple.

" YUKINA! My beautiful, gorgeous Yukina. I brought you some flowers."

" Thank you Kazuma. They are pretty. I will just go place them in a vase. I will be right back."

" Don't worry, my love. I will accompany you, so you will not get lonely on your long trek to the kitchen."

A growl, that could only be heard from a certain kitsune and a certain person in the bushes, was issued from Hiei, who had just appeared.

****

Assassin POV

This is interesting. I believe I have just found Hiei's weak point. If he had not growled, I never would have associated Yukina's similar looks to his own. Not that I blame him. If I had a sister, and a big ugly oaf was hitting on her, I would do more than just growl. Maybe I could blackmail him into coming to me. He obviously has not told her, and if he has waited this long, he never will. This is perfect, I now have one weakness. I just need to work on three more. Although, it is plain to see that I really don't need to find a weakness for the orange colored hair one. He is, in itself, a complete idiot. The one I need to worry for is Yusuke. I know that with him, it is not a good idea to mess with his friends. That makes him stronger. Unless I could use reverse psychology. It's a possibility. For now though, I will work on Hiei.

****

This is turning our interesting so far. Well, at least I think so. Review and let me know if you like it or not. Flames are welcome. I also welcome criticism. Anything to help me get my writing better. Let me know if the story seems too farfetched. Thanks Peeps.


	2. Yukina! Taken!

****

Assassin POV

I have been watching the boys for four months. They have not completely relaxed their guard against me. But they have slacked off. Four months is longer than I have ever waited in my life. But no matter, anything to ensure success. It is not how long it takes to get the job done, but the end results that matters.

I have discovered each of their weaknesses and their strong points. For Yusuke, his strong point is anyone that he cares about. He seems to lean more towards Kurama, which was a surprise, but he also fights for his ex and best friend Keiko and Kuwabara. He would even seem to fight for the pip-squeak Hiei. As for his weakness, it is the same as his strength. There is a fine line between the two, but if wielded right, he would die to save them, which is his downfall.

Next, is Kuwabara. He took the least amount of research. He is weaker than anybody, just a freak of a human. He pretends to be a strong fighter, but the second he actually begins the fight we see he is a pathetic mortal. His strength is his pride. He would die to ensure the win if it was necessary, but he tends to lose the lesser of the fights.

Then there is Kurama, his obvious weakness is his mother. I have watched him the most, knowing he is more cunning and sneaky than an actual fighter. But he also has a fondness for the rest of the group, and would be the one to take the hit for the team. But, his skill with plants is what made the legendary youko famous. I will have to do some research of the makai plants, since I never studied them before.

Last is Hiei. He will definitely be the strongest, for he has the least amount of weaknesses. But, he also has the strongest one, his sister Yukina. It is ironic, that he criticizes Yusuke from taking emotion into the ring. Yet, had he been one fighting, and Yukina was in danger, he would protect her, just less noticeably. He would do anything to make sure that she does not find out it is him. I can have him under the palm of my hand in no time.

I have decided that my course of action is to take Yukina. I will keep her hidden in my den. This will draw Hiei out faster than the rest of the boys. He will arrive, then I will kill him. I will then proceed to fight the three other boys when they get there. First killing Kuwabara, Kurama, then Yusuke. I will have to be careful while attacking, because they will all want to help each other, but I can do it. If I cannot defeat them, then I deserve to die.

****

Normal POV

The tentai were, at the moment, having a beach party. Yukina, was wearing a one piece shocking red swimsuit. It complimented her eyes and she had a turquoise sarong wrapped around her waist to compliment her hair. Boton, was wearing a hot pink string bikini that showed her body to its advantage. Keiko was wearing a one piece leopard print that was French cut and had no back. Kurama was wearing green swimming trunks. Yusuke was wearing green swimming trunks with black down the sides. Hiei was wearing all black swim trunks. And Kuwabara was wearing a blue speedo.

" Ewww, Kuwabara! Why do you have to go and wear a speedo? Spare my eyes, I'm blind"

" Shut it Yurameshi."

" I think Kuwabara looks very nice today."

" Why, thank you Yukina. You look lovely today too."

Unbeknownst to everybody, Yusuke had grabbed a large bucket and filled it with water from the ocean. 

" WATER FIGHT!"

The water was thrown at Kurama, but unfortunately, Kurama stepped aside and it hit Keiko right in the face.

" YUSUKE YOU JERK!"

SLAP

" Ow, Keiko, that hurt."

" Well, you shouldn't have thrown water on me."

" Oh, the two are at it again, will you two never ease up? Were at the beach lets have some fun! PARTY!" yelled Boton.

" Let's play marco polo."

" OK, you suggested it, your it first Yusuke."

Everyone ran into the water. But Hiei just sat on a rock and looked out to sea. Yukina started heading in a different direction.

" Hey, Yukina where are you going? I will go with you."

Kuwabara started running out of the water towards Yukina.

" No, that is ok, thank you. I am just going to the bathroom. I will be fine by myself."

" Ok, I will wait for your return. Then we can have a water fight, and I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will protect you from any harm."

Yukina giggles and reply's in the affirmative. She then heads toward the bathroom. Once inside the building, she does her business and thinks while washing her hands.

****

Yukina POV

Everybody is so nice. It is a lovely day to be at the beach. I just wish my brother could be here. I hope that wherever he is, he is happy.

****

Regular POV

Yukina is all of a sudden grabbed from behind. As she opens her mouth to scream, a gag is stuffed in. She is picked up and slung over a shoulder, then is carried away. All in the blink of an eye.

" I wonder what is taking Yukina so long? I will go check on her. Make sure everything is ok."

" Geesh Keiko! Its not like she fell in or anything!"

" Yusuke you are such a jerk!"

Keiko heads toward the bathrooms and walks in.

" Yukina? Are you in here?"

She doesn't see Yukina, so begins searching the stalls. As she opens the last one, she lets out a scream that everyone heard. Yusuke got there first, just in time to catch Keiko as she falls. ( The bathrooms were close by and Yusuke, as we all know, runs fast when he needs to).

" Keiko! What's wrong?"

She just points towards the stall, where the door has now swung shut. He walks over and opens it up.

" Holy shit. Hiei is going to be pisses."

At that moment, everybody else arrived.

" What am I going to be pissed about? If it is Yukina, you had better say it quickly."

" She was taken. There was a message left. It has been written in blood. She was took by the Shadow Assassin."

" That BITCH!"

" My lovely Yukina! I will bring you back from the loser who cannot fight me like a man. He had to steal you away like the cowardly thing to do."

" Now, Now. That is no way to refer to me. I have taken her, yes, but i have also returned."

There is no more need for talk, as Hiei was attacking quickly and accurately. He swiped with the katana from the side. The assassin twisted away and backwards, then brought out his own sword. Hiei attacked from the top, swiping downwards. The assassin brought his sword up to block. Then quickly grabbed a dagger from his side and held it to Hiei's neck.

" If you do not stop, you will never know where I have put Yukina."

Hiei did not listen to the words that were spoke. He used his opposite hand to grab the dagger, then slid his katana along the length of the assassins, until his was free from the restraint of being blocked. He then backed out of range, and adjusted the sword so it was being held at his hip and was facing the assassin. Then he ran straight ahead. The assassin just stood there, then at the last second, he grabbed a second katana and crisscrossed them, like scissors. He brought them down toward the ground, trapping Hiei's katana.

" STOP!"

Everybody looked around for the feminine sounding voice that seemed to come from everywhere. When they all turned their attention back to the fight, the assassin was gone, and Hiei was looking like he was ready to kill.

" Hey, where did he go, and who yelled out?"

" I don't know Kuwabara, but it seems to me that someone wanted to help out the assassin. Though, how they could hide their whereabouts so well and still be able to distract all of us while remaining hidden, it will remain a mystery"

****

Thank you to my reviewers. I am making up the story as I go, but I do have a general plot. If any of it does not make sense, please let me know, it is late and I am tired. Reviews are welcome, as are flames.


End file.
